


SOAPY HUNKS

by Rag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Intersex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Shower Sex, Sweat, Trans Male Character, sweat fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rag/pseuds/Rag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BIG BEEFY BLONDES SOAKING WET AND NAKED</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOAPY HUNKS

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to summarize this its just shower sex  
> Armin ids as male ok

_to: Reiner Braun_  
from: Armin Arlert  
how busy are you?  
you should come over

_to: Armin Artlet_  
from: Reiner Braun  
At the gym, sure  
Need a shower first

_to: Reiner Braun_  
from: Armin Arlert  
nice  
you should shower here  
with me

 _to: Armin Artlet_  
from: Reiner Braun  
Really? I’m kinda gross right now  


 _to: Reiner Braun_  
from: Armin Arlert  
don’t care, come over

_to: Reiner Braun_  
from: Armin Arlert  
Hot, I’ll come in 20

 _to: Reiner Braun_  
from: Armin Arlert  
youll come again in 30

 _to: Armin Arlert_  
from: Reiner Braun  
Terrible

 

Reiner knocks on Armin’s apartment door fifteen minutes later. When Armin lets him in, he’s covered in sweat. Soaked. Armin would think his shirt was dark grey if it weren’t for the few light patches on either side if his abs. His skin has this wonderful slick glean to it, and he smells _awesome_ , and Armin’s honestly a little hard and Reiner hasn’t even walked in yet. He blames pheromones. That’s a thing, right? A scientific fact, sure. 

“Uh, can I come in?”

“Shit, right, okay.” Armin opens the door further. Reiner steps in and a drip of sweat falls to the floor from his elbow. Armin has the kind of gross thought that he’d really like to lick the rest of the trail before it drips any more. 

“What’d you do?” he asks. 

Reiner raises his eyebrows.

“At the gym.”

“Oh. Ten miles,” he answers casually, like people just _do_ ten miles. He kicks off his shoes and darts into the bathroom before Armin has a chance to respond. 

By the time Armin gets in, Reiner’s got his shirt off and Armin just stares. He’s always been built like a Mack truck, but with the sweat, he looks like one of those greased-up centerfold cutouts from a steroid magazine. He catches Armin staring and smirks as he pulls down his gym shorts and boxers.

Armin _should_ be grossed out that Reiner’s light-blonde pubic hair is almost brown today, but instead he’s finding it an unbearable turn-on. He gets on his knees for a better look.

“Can I…?” he looks up at Reiner.

Reiner gives him an amused look. “Now?” 

“Well, yeah.”

“Got a thing for sweat?”

Armin grins. 

“Gross,” Reiner says, but he leans back to balance against the sink and hoists a thick, hairy leg onto the edge of the tub for balance, and Armin can’t imagine a clearer invitation. 

They haven’t been fooling around long enough to just dive right in, so Armin starts with kisses- tight, little kisses up and down Reiner’s sweaty thighs, and up to his thick mess of hair. His sweat has started to dry, but Armin can still taste the thick salt on his lips and he can’t get enough of it. 

Armin’s never had the chance before to _really_ smell or taste Reiner before this- Reiner took more showers than anyone Armin had ever met. He showered when he woke up, before he went to sleep, before and after he went to the gym, and before every date. It’s probably why he smells so amazing drenched in sweat.

Armin licks and sucks and massages until Reiner threads his fingers through Armin’s hair and breathlessly tells him,

“C’mon already- _fuck, Armin_.” 

Reiner gasps when Armin kisses his fat nub. He swirls his tongue around the edges, avoiding the tip, and Reiner bites his fist. 

Being on his knees for of Reiner always turns Armin on, and the _taste_ and _smell_ in addition to the sounds Reiner’s making are overwhelmingly hot. Armin reaches his palm down to relieve the almost painful pressure between his own legs.

The hard bathroom tiles turns out not to be great for kneeling. Armin should have thought of that, but sex with Reiner always fogs up his thinking. He ignores the pain, shifting his weight from one side to another, so he can keep licking and sucking those noises out of Reiner, and it’s so worth it until Reiner looks down at him, shakes his head, and pulls him up. 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” he says. He sounds genuinely concerned. 

“Don’t worry about me.”

Reiner hasn’t finished yet, so Armin reaches up between his legs and starts rubbing those slow, firm circles he knows he loves. Reiner’s face twists in pleasure. 

“Gonna come?”

Reiner nods and gasps. “ _Ar_ -“

Armin almost creams his pants at the face Reiner makes, the arches and twitches he can’t control, and the fact that _he was moaning his name while he came._

Reiner always recovers quickly. Almost as soon as he settles back down, with a satisfied grin on his face, he peels himself away from the sink and turns on the shower. He turns back to Armin and _fuck_ Armin loves when he looks at him like that.

Reiner pushes Armin against the wall with that controlled gentleness he sometimes uses around Armin. Armin’s pretty sure he could kill people with a flick of his wrist, but Armin has never been afraid in Reiner’s hands.

“Take your shirt off,” Reiner whispers. Armin yanks it off as fast as he can while Reiner unbuttons his pants, then pulls them down with his briefs. Reiner presses two fingers to Armin’s lips.

“Suck.”

Armin opens his mouth and feels his heart start to race as he Reiner pushes his fingers in. Reiner starts thrusting them in and out and Armin feels his cheeks burn and it’s hard to focus on getting them nice and wet when all he can think about is Reiner bending him over and fingering him, but he does it. When Reiner draws them away, they’re sticky and Armin’s chin is a little wet. He runs his slick fingers back and forth along his Armin's cock and Armin moans out loud. When Reiner starts tracing the lips around it, hecan’t hold back a shudder.

“Sensitive today,” Reiner teases, brushing a finger along the very tip and Armin gasps. He’s too close, too soon. He’s not like Reiner, he can’t just keep coming and coming without a break. And he doesn’t want the shower to be the break. He bites his lip hard.

“Stop, too much.” Reiner pulls his hand away and Armin reigns himself in.

“God, your face…” Reiner starts. 

Armin flushes. He’s never been awesome at dirty talk and doesn’t know how to respond to that.

Reiner gets in the shower. He actually _groans_ when the water hits him.

Armin steps in behind Reiner. A few drops of water ricochet off the wall on him, but almost all of the flow is blocked by Reiner’s thick body. Armin doesn’t mind. He gets some soap off the shelf.

“Can I wash you?” 

Reiner turns his head and opens his eye. “Sure,” he answers, and turns back to rinse his face. He doesn’t seem sold on the idea. That’s fine, Armin will win him over. 

Armin squeezes a hefty palm-ful of liquid soap on his hands and leaves the bottle open, because there’s no way in hell a “quarter-sized dollop” is going to cover all of Reiner’s skin. He slicks it between his two palms and rubs it into Reiner’s wet sides. 

Reiner gasps, then splutters.

“Did you just breathe the water?” 

“Shut up,” Reiner says, but Armin can hear the smile in his voice and he can’t help but laugh a little. 

He works his hands up to Reiner’s thick pecs. Armin realizes that even though they’ve touched each other all over, but they’ve never done anything quite this sensual. To reach around to his chest, Armin has to spoon up behind him, which would be pressing his cock against his ass if his ass wasn’t a good three inches higher than the tip of Armin’s cock. Armin figures it’s a good thing that he won’t be shooting off like a rocket so soon. This way, he can focus on Reiner without turning this into a frantic and probably dangerous dry-humping session.

Armin feels Reiner's breaths rise and fall rapidly under his soapy palms. He shifts to lean against the wall with one hand grabbing the support bar, and keeps murmuring swears, and Armin’s names, and stuff like _yeah, more, keep- that’s good._

Armin knows he’s going to be raring to go by the time he gets to his crotch, so he avoids the area for now. Reiner groans and his knuckles go white against the bar when Armin gets on his knees and starts washing his legs instead. The bathtub material is more forgiving than the floor, thank god. Armin ignores Reiner’s feet, because that’s just asking for disaster, and starts at his ankles. He takes time to massage his legs, kneading and pressing into the firm flesh. Yesterday was a leg day, he’s pretty sure, so they’re probably pretty sore. 

“Is it good?” Armin asks.

“Amazing,” Reiner moans. “Fuck- touch me, c’mon.”

“…here?” Armin runs his fingers up to Reiner’s ass and Reiner gasps. That probably wasn’t what he meant, but he isn’t saying no…

“Can you lean forward a little?” Armin asks. Reiner juts his ass out and Armin spreads his cheeks. Again, he should be grossed out by a sweaty ass, but he’s not. He guides some of the water there before getting some more soap in his hands and massaging the cheeks. When his soapy fingers touch Reiner’s tight little rim, Reiner jerks forward a little. Armin washes him nice and thorough, and to let the water rinse away all the traces of soap, then leans forward and licks at him.

 _“Fuck_ ,” Reiner almost wheezes against the wall.

Armin keeps him spread with one hand and reaches around to absently rub his front with the other. Reiner doesn’t need much front stuff when he’s getting rimmed.

His moans are deliciously different from before, much dirtier, and he comes so much sooner, pushing Armin’s hand out of the way to rub furiously at his clit.

He clings to the wall, panting. “Move,” he tells Armin. 

Armin moves back and Reiner, clutching the bar, lowers himself to his knees with an absurd amount of muscle control for someone who just came twice. Then, he takes Armin and shoves him against the wall, again, and just takes his cock in his mouth. Armin’s small enough that Reiner’s lips can massage at the lips of his balls, suck them in gently with the rest of his dick, and it feels _unbelievable_ and never gets any less amazing. Armin feels his knees start to go weak, and he’s scared for a moment about slipping, but before he can even grab the support Reiner has his big, strong hands around his waist, holding him up. 

Armin lets go, then. Reiner could bench him in his sleep, he’s not going to fall. He can just lose himself to Reiner’s amazing mouth and the water dripping down his face, his closed eyes and flushed cheeks, until he has to close his eyes to process the overpowering pleasure, gasping and moaning and telling Reiner just how wonderful it feels.

Reiner swallows Armin’s load and helps him to sit down. Armin’s glad that Reiner’s able to think, because he barely can, and he would have tried to stand and slipped like a jackass. But this is better, so much better. Reiner positions their bodies so he’s spooning Armin, and turns the temperature up so the hot water hits Armin’s chest and head. 

“Your turn,” Reiner tells him, and Armin feels his soapy hands start to caress his chest. It’s heavenly, Armin thinks, and leans back into Reiner’s chest. Reiner kisses him and keeps soaping him up, making sure to linger over his most sensitive spots. 

“We gotta try a bath, too,” Reiner says. Armin nods.

Armin barely notices the time passing until the water gets too chilly. He leans forward, shuts off the water, and shivers. How had he not realized how cold it was? Then, Reiner wraps his warm arms around him, and he remembers why. He tilts his head and Reiner kisses him until they’re both half-dry and plenty warm.

**Author's Note:**

> http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/13546.html?thread=8687594#cmt8687594


End file.
